


Through His Eyes (or mind-reading may drive a telepath nuts)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「聽起來，你的腦內很擁擠。」（字數：約2,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Eyes (or mind-reading may drive a telepath nuts)

「你說Cerebro？不，我不覺得自己像實驗室老鼠。相反的，這個經驗還滿有趣的。在那個瞬間我覺得自己像是巨人……呃，或者說是氣球？」

「我從來都沒想過巨人和氣球這兩個詞會出現在同一個句子裡。儘管如此，我瞭解你的意思。那就像是自己的感官知覺被放大，延伸出自己身體的範圍，『我』不再只局限於實質的身體，而是隨著意識的膨脹擴展成一個巨人。」

「Erik！」

「怎麼？」

「太厲害了！我從來都沒有辦法把這種抽象的感覺解釋得這麼清楚！而且我也不確定有人會想聽我這種胡言亂語。你怎麼會知道？」

「我有過類似的經驗。」

「真的？」

「嗯。你應該比誰都還清楚，電荷無所不在，對吧？我能夠感應到帶電離子的物體移動時產生的電流變化。當我第一次在……在實驗室裡經歷到這種感覺的時候，那就像是即使我閉上眼睛，我仍能清楚看到外在的世界——因為我是用我的心靈去『看』的。……Charles，我不覺得這件事會讓你激動到緊緊抓住我的手。」

「呃，抱歉。只是……該死，搞不好所有的人裡面就只有你能夠瞭解我『看到』的世界。我能夠 _感覺到_ 一定範圍之內所有的人，好像我是某種接收器，接收到每一個個體的腦波。」

「聽起來，你的腦內很擁擠。」

「嗯，在我能夠控制自己的能力之前，確實如此。在我小的時候，常常會看到或是聽到一些『不存在』的東西，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

「代表大人覺得你發瘋了？」

「你說的沒錯！精神分裂，幻覺。還有妄想，被害妄想，因為我說我的繼父和我的母親結婚是為了她的錢——後來證明那是真的。不，我沒事，就只是……你知道嗎？我能夠感覺到方圓數哩內的 _每一個人_ ，但是，沒有人和我一樣。我知道我和別人不一樣，但是不一樣在哪裡？還有，我到底是什麼？……謝謝，我真的沒事。……我永遠都不會忘記十二歲時的那個晚上，當Raven出現在我家廚房的時候。我知道她不是我的母親，她 _看起來_ 像是我的母親，但她就是 _不是_ 。那個時候我說不出所以然，只知道當我在臥房裡感覺到的那個人不是我的母親。當她現出原形的時候，我沒有辦法形容那個當下我的感覺。那就像是我終於找到一個和我一樣的人——她和我一樣，都跟其他人不一樣。還有，我感覺到的東西是 _真的_ ——不管那究竟是什麼。我知道我沒有發瘋，那些東西都是真的，只是當時的我沒有辦法解釋。我想，這跟我後來唸心理學和基因學有關，因為我想要知道自己到底是什麼，我想要找到解釋，解釋自己為什麼會擁有這種能力，解釋自己為什麼會和別人不一樣。」

「你現在找到了。」

「是啊，我找到了。還找到了同類。也找到了朋友。」

「你說過，Raven說你沒什麼朋友？」

「呵，她說她是我唯一的朋友——當然，在遇見你之前。」

「……」

「我最近才知道，原來這個世上有數不清和我們一樣的人。因為Cerebro我才有機會碰觸到他們的心靈，感受到他們的孤獨、他們的希望和他們的抱負。Erik，我跟你說，我們造就了一個創舉。我們能夠幫助他們。」

「我們真的能嗎？辨識，這是第一步，然後大家就會被圍捕，送去做實驗，等他們取得樣本和數據之後就被消滅——」

「這次不會。我們有共同的敵人。他們 _需要_ 我們。」

「只有現在而已。」

「Erik，我知道，我真的知道你的憂心，畢竟那些事情曾經發生過。可是，你想想，我們能夠提供幫助給那些孩子。比方說，如果我們碰到一個和我有相似能力的小孩，我可以告訴他或她，你（妳）沒有發瘋。因為我自己經歷過那些，我能夠理解那種不信任所有的人的心情，或是該用什麼心態去面對心口不一的人。」

「有道理。或許你的理念是正確的。……啊，對了，有件事我一直想跟你提。關於Raven。」

「她怎麼了？」

「她太過在乎自己的外表。」

「嗯，她的突變確實比較難被大多數人接受——」

「Charles，我們看這個世界的方式和大多數人不同。你剛也說過，你『看』人並不是透過眼睛，而是用你的心靈去感受對方的本質。既然如此，你為什麼會在乎這種枝微末節的小事？」

「……因為絕大多數的人都只看到外表？」

「我可以理解你因為自己的能力的關係，所以很在乎別人的想法。但是你這種態度在不知不覺之中影響到Raven，你沒看到她有多質疑自己嗎？Charles，你很清楚人們是怎麼對待和自己不一樣的人，恐懼、嘲笑，甚至連我們自己都會嘲笑另外一個人的突變。你沒看到其他的小鬼怎麼笑Hank的大腳嗎？還有Hank因為自己的腳而有多自卑？你說過，我們都歷過因為自己的能力帶來的挫折、困惑、甚至是悲劇。但我們已經走出來了。而那些孩子們正在經歷我們過去經歷的迷惘。你該做的不只是告訴他們，說他們不孤獨、他們有同伴，而是教導他們坦然面對自己的本質、接納自己，進而產生自信——這才是我們應該做的，而不只是給他們一個空泛的希望、一個還不存在的美好遠景。」

「……」

「抱歉，我剛剛太激動了，我沒有意——」

「不，別道歉，Erik，你說的沒錯，一點都沒有錯。該死，有時候我真的覺得我的能力反而造成一些盲點。我太有自信，以為自己瞭解每一個人的想法。但其實我根本不瞭解。我曾經跟Raven保證不讀她的心。我一直以為我很清楚她在想什麼，實際上我卻根本不懂。為什麼我沒有發現？」

「別自責了。這樣吧，下次我會跟她講幾句。我很擅長擊垮別人的自信，呃，不，是給予別人自信。你太在乎她了，所以有時候反而無法把話直接說清楚。另一方面，我沒有這種困擾，反倒能夠毫無顧忌說一些不中聽的話。」

「……謝謝你，Erik。我真的很高興有你在身邊，我的朋友。」

「彼此彼此。」

「我是認真的。」

「我也是。」

 


End file.
